


Walks Well On A Leash

by DomAshwood



Series: The Pet Play Pieces [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Domination, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Multi, Pet Play, Puppy Play, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomAshwood/pseuds/DomAshwood
Summary: Okay, but, like. Imagine your two little pets. One boy, one girl, both in the middle of training.A porny indulgent pet-play short.





	Walks Well On A Leash

Okay, but, like. Imagine your two little pets. One boy, one girl, both in the middle of training. He’s a bit rambunctious, a bit too enthusiastic sometimes, has a tendency to get in trouble because he loses focus or gets too excited. But he’s a good pup. Walks well on a leash and is _very_ good at licking you.

Your girl, on the other hand, is a sweet little thing who has a love for making trouble. She’s playful and a tease. She’ll walk into a room and show off her pussy, begging for attention. She scratches and bites during sex, and anyone would think she _liked_ spankings. She’s a naughty kitten, but she’s so cute that you can’t help but adore her.

Now imagine that they haven’t met yet. You’ve been training them separately. But today, you walk him into the living room where she’s waiting.

You can tell the moment he spots her. She already has her pussy up in the air, the slutty little thing, her fluffy tail arched over her back. Your boy goes stiff at your side. He’s practically vibrating and, slowly, his tail starts wagging. You can see the thought appear behind his eyes: _must. mount. **now**._

You unclip his leash from his collar and he gets halfway into the room before he remembers to turn back and look at you. You bite back a smile.

“Good boy,” you say. “Go on, you can have her.”

That’s all he needs before he’s bounding forward and burying his face in her pussy. She squeaks in surprise and tries to close her legs, but he’s already shoved his way between them. He’s lapping at her enthusiastically, the way only a puppy can. You know he’s smelling her, too, and your kitten is squirming, pinned between your muscular boy and the back of the couch. You finally give in to your smile. Your kitten acts slutty, but she’s never been faced with an exuberant puppy who hasn’t been allowed to fuck anything for _so_ long.

You stroll closer, wrapping your pup’s leash around your hand. Your kitten is making noises, rhythmic little squeaks as he licks her. His cock is hard, bobbing between his thighs. His hips are twitching, aborted thrusts into empty air. He’s waiting for your permission to fuck her, to raise himself up on his knees and plunge his cock into her pussy.

You perch on the arm of the couch and stroke your kitten’s hair. She looks up at you with big betrayed eyes, her lower lip jutting out in a pout. You tug one of her pigtails in warning. “None of that,” you tell her sternly.

Your pup raises his head. His lips and chin are shiny with pussy juice, and he cocks his head at you.

“Not you, sweetheart,” you tell him. “You’re being a very good boy. Keep going.”

He doesn’t need more encouragement than that. He returns to her pussy, licking and sucking loudly, no finesse but lots of enthusiasm. You scratch your kitten behind her ears. She’s still struggling, but her legs are held open by his broad shoulders. You wonder if you should cuff her before he mounts her, just in case she tries to scratch him up.

Instead, you wrap his leash around her wrists and hold it tight. She _is_ a wild little thing after all, one who’s still being trained.

You settle back, leash in hand, and snap your fingers to get your pup’s attention. “Up,” you say. “Mount.”

It’s so nice, watching your pets play together.

**Author's Note:**

> I also post on peggingbitches.bdsmlr.com (NSFW link)


End file.
